My Life With Tiny Autobots And Decepticons
by BonnieKF7
Summary: The Autobots and Decepticons mysteriously get shrunk down to smaller than a human's hand. They learn how to live tiny with a human.
1. The Beginning

Jen was only coming home from her night hunt when she heard an odd noise from the bushes nearby.

_Oh great. Another wolf? I thought I got them all already!_

Nearing the bushes with her spear ready, Jen crept over, ready to kill. When she was ready to pounce, what was in the bushes came out.

_Wait! What is that?_ Whatever was in the bushes was small, smaller than her hand, gold yellow. The thing had two little fins on the side of its head.

"Wait! Wait! Don't strike! I beg of you!" It cried, looking scared. Jen saw this one as a no threat, so she lowered her spear and picked the little gold being up. "Care to explain yourself, little one?"

The being, seeing Jen relax, stiffened more. "The name is Sunstreaker, not little one. My friends and I have been attacked by Decepticons."

"Decepticons? Never thought that they would come over here where there's nothing in this town but wolves."

Sunstreaker finished explaining that the Decepticons laid a trap for the Autobots. "But then, there was this strange energy coming out of nowhere, shrunk us all and scattered us. And now I can't find my brother Sideswipe anywhere. I never wanted to be separated from him too long," he lowered his head in shame. "But it just happened."

Feeling sorry for Sunstreaker, Jen pulled him into a small hug. "Wow, sounds like you went through a rough time, huh?" Nodding, Sunstreaker leaned into the hug and whispered something.

"What was that Sunny? I couldn't hear you."

Looking up, Sunstreaker said, "May I stay with you and can you help me find my brother and my team?"

Smiling, Jen nodded. "You didn't even have to ask Sun."


	2. What About Energy?

Later that evening, Sunstreaker was curled up in Jen's lap, watching the News on T.V. in hopes of seeing his brother while Jen was sending a report of her hunt to the government.

Sunstreaker was in deep thought. This Jen seemed very dangerous at first. But beneath her imposing figure lies a caring woman. He only hoped that he made the right choice.

"Hey Sunstreaker," he looked up, "You guys need energy right?"

Knowing something wasn't quite right, Red Alert nodded. "Well, I'm afraid that my house is always running high voltage right now for . . ."

"WHOO HOO!"

Jen glared. Sunstreaker lowered his head.

"Now, as I was saying, my house is always running high voltage right now for my security, weapons, and projects." Sunstreaker only stared. "Meaning if you take any energy from here, I'm afraid that you might fry your circuits."

Sunstreaker groaned. He has to wait until he got big again? How long was that going to take?

"Which is why . . ." Jen started again, "I have another idea." He jumped in excitement. Sunstreaker knew she was going to help. _She's going to make me big again? Is she going to feed me a different power source? What? _Noting his demeanor, Jen snickered.

"Calm down Sun, you're not getting energy."

Sunstreaker slumped.

"I'm just trying to say that maybe you should try to live on human food for a while."

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Boom.

"WHAT? Whaddya mean 'food'? I'm a robot, a ROBOT! Not HUMAN! HOW AND I MEAN HOW DO YOU THINK I CAN DO THAT?"

Jen growled and flicked one of Sunstreaker's fins. He stopped shouted and rubbed his fin, cursing.

"Do you have any better ideas?" She hissed before smiling. "We'll go small first, okay?"

The yellow Lambo huffed before plopping himself back down on her lap.

Jen sighed. What did she do to deserve such punishment? Of taking car of such an IMMATURE robot? "Come on Sun," she whispered as she picked him up.

"It's Sunstreaker."

"Whatever."


	3. What's Going On With Everyone Else?

**WHAT'S GOING ON WITH EVERYONE ELSE?**

A little insight on the other Autobots and Decepticons thoughts and sayings while avoiding wildlife. Everyone meets something.

**AUTOBOTS**

**Sideswipe**

"Hang on Bro, I'm coming." '_I hope, now to try AGAIN!'_ Sideswipe thought while he swung a small rope he made from bark at a field mouse. '_I just hope his paint didn't get ruined again.'_ He shuddered at the thought of Sunstreaker's complaints.

**Optimus** **Prime**

'_I wonder what caused this to happen and why does the air smell bad?'_ Optimus grimaced as he realized that the smell was from a skunk.

**Jazz**

'_Oh, you have got to be kidding me here.'_ Jazz thought after he fell into a badger's hole.

**Prowl**

'_Dear Primus, what did I do to deserve THIS?'_ Prowl panicked as the hawk landed in front of him.

**Bumblebee**

'_Never thought that I would be running from my own name.'_ Bumblebee thought while running through blades of grass to get away from the angry bumblebee he bumped into earlier.

**Tracks**

"Oh great, my paint job is ruined and . . ." Tracks stopped, sniffing the air. His optics widened in shock. "WHAT IS THAT SMELL?" Looking down, he saw that he was standing in some kind of brown goop. He turned his head to see a horse trotting away. '_I do not want to know what that is.'_

**Mirage**

"I would much rather have Cliffjumper call me a traitor and fight me instead of going through THIS!" Mirage yelled as he jumped over a stick, hoping that it would slow the tarantula down. But his hopes were in vain as it jumped over.

**Red** **Alert**

"What should I do? What should I do?" Red Alert freaked as the mouse came closer.

**Inferno**

'_Hope Red's all right.'_ Inferno's thoughts came to a halt when a fire ant skittered into view. "Well, what do you know? A 'fire' ant. I wonder how heated this battle will be?"

**Ratchet**

"Repairs, repairs, repairs. By the time we all regroup and get back to our normal sizes, that's all I'll be doing. Sometimes I wish I wasn't a FRAGGING MEDIC!" Ratchet cursed as he was picked up by a corn snake's jaws.

**Ironhide**

"Ah swear tuh Primus, when ah get muh hands on those decepticreeps, ah'll . . ." Ironhide stopped swearing long enough to give a shout as a lizard bit him from behind.

**Huffer**

'_This wasn't fair. Why did we ever have to go out fighting Decepticons today? I just knew something bad was going to happen.'_ Huffer complained to himself. Before he knew it, a fish pulled him down a pond.

**Powerglide**

'_Don't talk. Don't think. Just FLY AWAY!'_ It wasn't the right time to be macho now. Powerglide only wanted to get away from the large owl.

**Skyfire**

'_Here I am, up in mid-air. Flying away from . . . TWO ANGRY WASPS!'_ Skyfire wished that the wasps that were chasing him would just fly into a spider web and leave him be.

**Cliffjumper**

'_When I see Megatron, I'm going to make him wish he wasn't assembled at all. This is worse than going to the PITS!'_ Cliffjumper kept running from the bat that was closing in fast.

**Wheeljack**

'_Boy, I hope this is temporary. If not maybe I can make a small growth ray, tell Perceptor how I made it, bring everyone back up to size, then preceptor makes another growth ray and bring me back up to size. That is, if I can even stay ONLINE!'_ Wheeljack's mind was racing as he was hiding from a blue jay looking for a snack.

**Perceptor**

'_This is a rather interesting experience. To see everything so large and strong, not small and weak.'_ Perceptor thought to himself while walking around a field of weeds, not noticing a large ant crawling from behind.

**Gears**

'_Oh great. Just GREAT! How am I supposed to relax on my "tiny" vacation with this thing after me?'_ Gears thought angrily as he ran from the grasshopper that thought he was food.

**Hound**

"I normally like to rough it. But I'd rather play football with the Dinobots than THIS!" Hound ran screaming from the garter snake.

**Trailbreaker**

'_Great. Just great. And here I thought I was tough enough to withstand this thing.'_ Trailbreaker was busy trying to shake his away from the mouse.

**Blaster**

"This is no fun man, not one bit. And that sound is HORRIBLE!" Blaster had just had it with the frog continually leaping onto his back.

**Brawn**

'_Will wonders never cease?'_ Brawn had no idea how fast a toad could jump until now.

**DECEPTICONS**

**Megatron**

"Frag it all! GO AWAY!" Megatron was trying to shoot away a black raven.

**Starscream**

"Megatron? Skywarp? Thundercracker? Soundwave? Skyfire? Is anyone there? ANYBODY? HELP ME!" Starscream was proving his namesake while trying to run from a very hungry crow.

**Skywarp**

"Of all the places I had to warp to, WHY HERE?" Skywarp yelled loudly while trying to push apart the leaves of a large flytrap.

**Thundercracker**

'_Why does this have to happen to me?'_ Thundercracker miserably thought. He was cornered by a groundhog. "Well, if you want a piece of me, you'll just have to earn it furbAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The groundhog lurched forward before he could do anything.

**Soundwave**

"Must fall back and REGROUP!" Soundwave never thought that he would sound so scared in his life as he faced a black rat.

**Ravage**, **Lazerbeak**, **Rumble**, **Frenzy**

Every cassettecon yelled for their father while running from a stray cat.

**Astrotrain**

"So you wanna get rough, huh? No, wait! YEAAAGH!" Astrotrain never saw it coming. He was yelling at a seagull that looked like it was taunting him. Then . . . the unexpected happened. Bird poop.

**Thrust**, **Dirge**, **Ramjet**

All three jets ran screaming from a stray dog.


	4. The Food Tasting

Back at Jen's home, her kitchen table was covered in small samples of food. "All for you to try, my dear Sun. and you know you're drooling, right?"

Sunstreaker was looking over the food before he registered Jen's comment. He quickly wiped the drool away. "It might be because I haven't had any energy for a while. That's all."

Sunstreaker took one more look at Jen before walking over to a yellow slice of something. It had many small sacs of fluid. He grabbed one and regretted it. The sac burst all over his chest. He tried again, a bit more careful this time. Nipping the top, Sunstreaker sucked the fluid. When he was halfway finished, his face scrunched up, gently put the sac down and faced His caretaker. "What is that one?" She smiled. "Lemon." Sunstreaker shuddered, muttering on how he's never going to have a lemon again as long as he was online before walking to the next sample.

This one was an assortment of four things. Jen pointed each one out. There were strawberries, blueberries, blackberries, and raspberries. "So, they're all berries?" Jen nodded. The strawberries and blueberries looked more solid than the blackberries and raspberries. The blackberries and raspberries reminded him of the lemon's texture, so he was careful on taking a bite from each. They were okay though.

Sunstreaker walked over to a plate of what the humans called 'peppers'. "Sun, some of those are known to be hot. Jump to let me know if you need a drink to relieve a burn." Sunstreaker walked over closer, placing a hand on what Jen calls 'the death pepper'. "Jen, I don't feel any heat. What do you mean some of them are hot?" "You'll soon find out." Sunstreaker took a bite from the green and red peppers. Didn't like them very much. As he was nearing the 'death pepper', Jen pulled out a bowl of milk. _He's going to need it._ Sunstreaker's optics flew wide open as he swallowed, jumping up and down, waving his arms frantically while yelling that he was burning. Jen quickly scooped him up and dumped him into the bowl of milk. "That's it. No more peppers. EVER!" Sunstreaker swore after drinking his fill of milk. "Although, the milk's pretty good."

After a long night of sampling food, Sunstreaker was about to fall into recharge. Noticing that his optics were dimming, Jen carried Sunstreaker over to a guest room and gently tucked him into a mini bed she made out of boredom. The little yellow Lambo snuggled his head deeper into the pillow, falling right into recharge.


	5. Lost But Found

Jen woke up from a rather odd sound and smell. She jumped out of bed and looked out the window. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Well," she chuckled, "It seems as if I don't have to go out looking for everyone after all."

Outside the house was:

**Sideswipe** riding a field mouse with bark as the collar

**Optimus** **Prime** smelling as bad as a full blast of skunk gas for that very skunk was still after him

**Jazz** all scratched up while carrying a badger claw for defense against the claw's owner

**Prowl** cowered under a leaf from a hawk pecking at him

**Bumblebee** riding a bumblebee (cute, two bumblebees)

**Tracks** covered in smelly, brown substance Jen didn't want to know what it was

**Mirage** running from a tarantula while covered in small puncture wounds

**Red** **Alert** running from a mouse

**Inferno** spraying water onto a fire ant (typical)

**Ratchet** trying to get out of a corn snake's grasp

**Ironhide** was trying to get a lizard to let go of his leg

**Huffer** was soaking wet with a small fish stuck to his head that he was trying to get off

**Powerglide** was also cowering under a leaf trying to hide from an owl

**Skyfire** had a stinger in his right wing and was not willing to get another one

**Cliffjumper** wrestling with a bat

**Wheeljack** trying to prevent a blue jay from pecking his head fins

**Perceptor** running from a large ant

**Gears** holding frantically tight to a grasshopper trying to prevent being bucked off

**Hound** running and screaming from a garter snake

**Trailbreaker** rolling around with a mouse biting his arm

**Blaster** trying to remove a frog's tongue from his head

**Brawn** tangled with a toad's tongue

_Well, that's all the Autobots. Now do the Decepticons need help or not?_

**Megatron** was shooting at a black raven

**Starscream** running from a crow

**Skywarp** struggling with a fly trap

**Thundercracker** in the jaws of a groundhog

**Soundwave** battling a black rat

**Ravage, Lazerbeak, Rumble, and Frenzy** being chased by a stray cat while screaming "Daddy, HELP US!"

**Astrotrain** covered in bird poop

**Thrust, Dirge, and Ramjet** running and screaming from a stray dog

"Then it's official, they _all_ need my help." Jen decided. She quickly got dressed and went outside. After freeing everyone and chasing wildlife away, Jen looked down at Sideswipe. He couldn't help but stiffen up. She smiled. "I have your brother Sideswipe."

Sideswipe's face soon got covered by a big grin.

"Come on everyone, please let me allow you my home and safety for until you are all back to normal."

Megatron glared and stomped towards Jen. "Why should we Decepticons do as you say, flesh creature?"

"Because, oh great and mighty Megatron," Jen replied in a sarcastic voice. "Past my house are many animals, all of them a whole lot bigger and stronger than me. In other words, you don't have much of a choice anyway. So let's all go in already."

Megatron snarled but obeyed. "Decepticons, into her home!" All of the decepticons obeyed, not wanting to be part of nature for a long time.

After they all went inside, Jen looked down at Optimus Prime and Tracks. "You two however," she points an accusing finger at them, "Need a bath right now."


	6. Bath Time

"Why? Why must we take a bath?"

Jen sighed. Who knew that Megatron was so childish?

"Whether you want to or not, you are getting in this tub right now, mister. I am NOT having any one bot, who is dirty, in my house! Now . . . GET OUT HERE!"

Megatron was trying to hide under a nearby towel. Was he ever stubborn. She reached under, grabbed by his leg, and promptly dropped him in the water. It wasn't too hard to convince Optimus, Tracks, or Astrotrain to get in. After giving them each a chunk of soap to wash themselves off with, Jen looked up to see three seekers and three jets hanging by the light. "Get down here."

Starscream sneered, "Come and get us, you overgrown flesh creature." Upon hearing that comment, Jen's face darkened. She stomped out of the bathroom, growling.

"Uh Starscream," Starscream looked over to see Thrust, the red jet former, "I don't think that was such a good idea."

Starscream only rolled his optics, "Don't tell me you're so scared of her."

"You have every reason to be scared of me, my dear Star." Starscream turned to see Jen floating right next to the hanging light. He was speechless. 'How did she do that?'

She laughed and pointed to her metal belt. "Anti-gravity belt, Star. Come on." Jen quickly gathered all three seekers and three jets and floated back down to the ground.

"Now how did you make that anti-gravity belt anyway? Perceptor and I can't seem to make anything as close as that." Wheeljack said, astonished.

"I'll show you later 'Jack." She promised while placing the seekers and jets into the tub before gathering everyone else for a rinse.

"When can I see my brother?" Jen looked down to see Sideswipe looking worried. "I know he's here, but where?"

"After you get cleaned, I'll take you to him." The red lambo smiled at the promise and quickly rinsed off. Jen brought Sideswipe over to Sunstreaker who was still in deep recharge.

While Sideswipe was watching protectively over his yellow twin, Jen returned to the other bots and cons soon enough to see a disaster well on its way.

Starscream was pushing Red Alert under the soapy water with one hand while holding Inferno away with the other hand

Thundercracker and Skywarp were tossing Bumblebee to each other

Cliffjumper was pushing Mirage

the other minibots arguing

Astrotrain, Thrust, Ramjet, and Dirge were ganging up on Tracks and Powerglide

Megatron was wrestling with Optimus Prime

Blaster must have been too close to Soundwave's cassettes for he was throwing the boom box away from them

For some reason, the rest of the bots were arguing in this order: Ironhide to Ratchet, Jazz to Prowl, Wheeljack to Perceptor, and Skyfire to Trailbreaker

It was about to become a full blown out brawl. Jen reached up and grabbed the shower head and turned it on, spraying everyone.

After hearing everyone's protest for five minutes straight, she turned the water off. "If I see another fight of any type in my house," Jen pointed to the Autobots, "you will all walk back to the ARK," then she pointed to the Decepticons, "and you will not only walk but swim back to your headquarters."

Upon hearing the threat, everyone cowered. "Good, now let's get you out and dried." Jen scooped up the tiny robots out of the tub and handed each of them a washcloth.

Back in the guest room, Sideswipe was waiting for his brother to wake up from recharge. His wish was granted. Sunstreaker's optics soon flickered online, and turned his head over to Sideswipe's direction before letting out a huge yawn.

"SUNNY!"

Sideswipe pounced on Sunstreaker, pulling him into a bear hug.

"WHAAGH! Is that really you, Bro? Ha! Looks like that female kept her promise after all." The yellow lambo exclaimed, hugging back.

"Oh no! No No No No No!"

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe leaped up and ran to the doorway, where they saw Jen pulling her hair.

"I forgot to do my files!"


	7. Helping Out

"Files? What do you mean files?" Huffer asked.

Jen just groaned. "I'm running up to twenty seven different jobs and I just remembered that I have to organize so many different files for each one."

"You have . . . twenty seven . . . different jobs?" Prowl could not believe it. How can she do that many jobs at one time and not be a wreck?

"Don't think about it too much or your battle computer will crash and I'm sure that Ratchet will not be very happy." The medic chuckled at that comment and agreed.

Thundercracker didn't believe her. "How do you manage so much and have enough time to respond to our needs?"

Jen explained that she does each job only when they need her most and she does her hunting during her spare time. "Enough chatter, I need to have everything organized and sent out by noon today. What time is it . . ." She looked at her watch and yelped. "I have only two hours left!"

Before she had the chance to run off, a voice sounded. It was Rumble and Frenzy. Apparently, they quickly decided in return for helping them, they'll help her. Everyone agreed to this suggestion. Even Megatron couldn't argue.

"I . . . wha?" Jen was astonished. They all wanted to help her? "All right everyone, to the filing room." They all cheered and followed her to a huge room with computers, fax machines, papers, and envelopes everywhere. The screens were filled with files, the fax machines were humming, papers filled with small print, and envelopes waiting to be stuffed full.

"Everyone, let me tell you my daily jobs," all Autobots and Decepticons stopped looking around the mess and turned, waiting to hear the long list.

"Reports of my hunting, filling out application forms for both sports and race cars, filling out forms of new discoveries of the human body functions, procedures of my inventions, send in military battle plans, registration files for the newcomers, including blueprints of the weaponry, report all nuclear weapons found in enemy territory, send in more registration files for trainees at the hospitals from all over the country, check the inventory of medical supplies and decide what is needed and what is not, I need to look over vet records and decide if it's neglect and abuse or not, send in my reports of rescue missions, send in all contracts to those who want to own seekers, jets and planes, organize all new information on terrorists, send in my law enforcement reports, agree or oppose to new taxes and new laws, registration forms for car collectors, send in my music contracts, map out trails for scientists, check to see if our communication control has been recently hacked, send the stories of the most recent deaths to the local newspaper mills, send in the bills for heat, water, electricity and incurrence, send in reports of child care, send reports on outbreaks to the Disease Control Center, and then send contracts to the electronic companies."

Jen was gasping when she reached the end of her list and saw that the bots and cons were not too better off after listening for so long. She gave them a moment to recover before giving everyone a job to do.

Minutes before noon, everything was sent in. Although it was nice to good to get everything done, everyone was frazzled.

"Ugh, my processor is spinning." Jazz complained.

"How does she ever manage all that work?" Powerglide wondered. No one knew.

"Thank you everyone. I really appreciated all of your help." Jen was happy to be done with that annoying work. "Now, I just need to call the President, tell him I am finished, and I will receive my six month vacation."

"Six month vacation?" Soundwave monetoned.

"Yeah, every two years, I receive half a year off to get myself back together again after a year and a half of hectic work."


	8. Hike

"Smell all that fresh air." Jen exclaimed, throwing her arms up into the air.

"We couldn't agree more, this is beyond my imagination on how everything would look from this scale of ours," Hound replied.

"Magnificent," Perceptor didn't say much because he was busy examining a flower.

"Oh, it's not too bad, except for these STUPID INSECTS THAT WON'T QUIT SWARMING ON ME!" Brawn yelled irritatingly while trying to swat the gnats away.

Jen smiled. "Oh, quit your whining Brawn. You'll get used to it."

"Pfft, right. Like that'll happen anytime soon."

Hound, Perceptor and Brawn were the only ones who could come with Jen on her hike. Everyone else was still recovering from the fiasco from yesterday. Hey, any company is better than none at all. Thankfully, it wasn't Huffer or Gears who recovered first, they'd do nothing but complain the whole trip.

"What else is expected on this trip?" Perceptor couldn't wait to see more around him.

"Hmm, I suppose we can go to the swamp, watch the wildlife, and go to a waterfall."

"That sounds wonderful."

"Yeah, let's do that."

"Ah, alright. That sounds ok to me."

With that said, the four friends trudge off, not knowing of a small red and white being not too far behind.

Red Alert wasn't so sure about this, but as Security Director, he must make sure everyone out of his sight was safe.

"Ow, my head. Please say it's nothing more than a little glitch, nothing that Ratchet can't fix." But deep down, he knew it was from the day before of looking over so much information. "I hope I made the right choice."

"Ugh, what is this gunk?" Brawn complained while trying to wipe off some green alga.

"That, Brawn, is known as alga. A life form . . ."

"I know Perceptor, I know. It lives on top of water."

Hound looked around, wondering where their caretaker went. At the sudden sound of splash, he turned to see Jen coming out of the dirty water, soaked, covered in alga, mud, and seaweed while holding an eel in her mouth and several more in her hands. Tossing her head up, the eel flew up and went down her waiting mouth with a loud gulp. "Best to have the rest of these as sushi"

"That," Jen turned to see Brawn with a look of disgust on his faceplates, "was disgusting."

Perceptor trotted to her leg and tugged at her jeans. "Jen, before you turn the eels into this 'sushi', may I examine one please?"

Jen nodded, packing the eels into her backpack, along with the other animals she collected.

Red Alert shuddered. _'How can she stand that? That looked so gross.'_

"What the . . . EEAGH!" The red and white police car gave out a yell as he was pulled into the murky water by an eel.

Later on, after watching a flock of turkeys, Jen, Brawn, Hound and Perceptor finally reached the waterfalls.

Jen placed Perceptor near the edge where he could get a good look. Turning around, she saw Brawn carrying a troubled look. "What's wrong Brawn?"

"I still can't get it out of my head, of how that sounded so familiar."

Jen pondered. _'Does he mean that noise we heard after watching the turkeys?'_

Red Alert groaned. _'This day can't get any worse.' _He was wrong.

He's been recently chased by a huge flock of turkeys, each wanting to take a peck at him. However, a few did. Right on his horns. And now a red fox was creeping up from behind.

Jen, Brawn, Perceptor and Hound jumped at the sound of something thrashing in the bushes. Recognizing a small yell she heard, Jen leaped towards the bushes and dragged the red fox out into the open. She smacked the fox's head hard enough to force it to drop Red Alert. It scampered back into the woods, whimpering.

The other three Autobots were not surprised. Brawn stepped forward. "Did you follow us just to install cameras?"

"Lay off Red, Brawn!" Jen hissed before turning to Red Alert. "Are you all right, little one?"

Red Alert looked up and nodded, "I am now, thanks to you."

Picking the little police car up, along with Brawn, Hound and Perceptor, the five friends went back home.


	9. Maturity

Jen woke up to a high pitch noise. In a groggy state, she reached over to grab her hearing aids. Catching a glimpse of Megatron walking around with his mouth opening and closing while throwing his arms up in the air in a dramatic way, the hunter groaned. Megatron was complaining again.

As soon as Jen put her hearing aids in, she heard the most annoying line from Megatron's ranting. "Why did I have to be picked up from such an immature child?" _This has got to stop. I can't take it anymore. Doesn't that annoying Decepticon know what the difference between mature and immature?_

"MEGATRON! WILL YOU JUST SHUT YOUR TRAP ALREADY?"

Megatron stopped his ranting, turned and glared. "NO I will not stop. I have the right to say whatever I want to say anytime. Besides I'll have you know that Starscream is much more mature than you are."

Before Jen could make a nasty retort, the phone rang. Jen quickly set it on speaker. "Hunter's resident, how may I be of service?" She spoke calmly, glaring at Megatron.

Megatron stayed quiet, for he made the mistake of interrupting one of her calls earlier that week and paid the price by being forced to wear a Barbie doll ball gown clothing in front of Starscream.

A deep voice came from the speaker, "Hi Jen how's my favorite niece doing?"

Upon hearing the voice, Jen's face brightened up. "Hi Uncle Peter, what can I do for you today?"

It turned out that Aunt Michelle, who was pregnant for the third time, was going to give birth soon and Uncle Peter needed her to watch over his children, 10 year old Noah and 7 year old Brahm. "But of course Uncle. I will be right over."

Hanging up, the hunter came up with the best punishment for Megatron. Picking the Decepticon leader up into her coat pocket, she walked out of the comm. Room.

"Where are you taking me?" Megatron yelled. Jen smirked, "To execute your punishment Megs." Megatron's face fell. Whenever Jen had to punish an Autobot or Decepticon, she always found them no mater where they hid. She even caught all of Soundwave's cassettes in the ventilation system when they refused to take a bath.

Opening the door to the personal quarters, Jen called for Optimus Prime, Blaster, Starscream and Soundwave. After they've all got in their rightful places in their caretaker's coat, Jen walked to her garage, hopped on her motorcycle and sped away to her Uncle's house.

After an hour and a half, Jen turned into her Uncle's driveway, leading to an averaged sized house. Noah and Brahm came running out to greet their cousin. Jen bent down, prepared to pick her cousins up when they reach her arms.

Noah slammed into her, yelling happily, "We missed you so much. I didn't know when you were coming back" Brahm was the next to slam into Jen asking, "Welcome back, will you pick me up?"

"Noah, Brahm! It is so good to see you two again," Jen caught the two younglings with ease and picked them up with no effert. "I'm so sorry I haven't been around for so long. My job is seriously messing my schedule up." Brahm wrapped his little arms around her neck tightly, not wanting to let go after not seeing her for over five years. Noah did the same, just not as tight as his brother did.

The five tiny machines peeked out of their pockets and saw what was making so much noise. To Megatron's disbelief, it was two little boys who looked very hypered up. Optimus, Starscream, Blaster and Soundwave only snickered at this.

Still holding onto Noah and Brahm, Jen walked to the door to greet her other relatives, only to find the house empty.

Noah poked Jen's head to get her attention. "Mom and Dad left a few minutes ago." Brahm nodded, "They had to."

"But of course, now I have a small surprise for you two," Jen knelt down to set her two charges on the ground before reaching into Megatron's pocket, "I have a small robot named Matthew. He is programmed to be chased and played with. You need to catch him first before playing with him."

Megatron could not believe his audio receptors. _Him_, being chased by not one, but _TWO_ boys? Backing away from Jen's hand, all hope seemed lost until he fell out of a hole in the pocket. Megatron's intakes hitched as he fell hard on the marble floor. Looking up, he saw his chance to make a run for it before it was too late.

"Is that him Cousin Jen?" Brahm pointed behind the hunter. Jen turned to see Megatron running across the kitchen floor. "Yes, that's him. You wanna play with him?" They nodded. "Then go after him."

Watching her cousins run off, she gently pulled the other four out of the pockets and sat down. "Starscream, enjoy this while you can. Blaster and Soundwave, record every bit you can. Optimus, please remind me later to get my coat fixed later."

Ten hours later, Jen tucked her two exhausted charges into bed before her Aunt and Uncle came home with their new daughter, Allura. After bidding her farwells, Jen tucked everyone into their pockets, including a sleeping Megatron. She left making a mental note to be sure to feed everyone when she returned home.


	10. Punishment For Interupting

CRASH! Jen cringed for the 3rd time that day before getting a head on collision by her large punching bag. Of all transformers to prank, Sideswipe chose Megatron and Starscream. _Sideswipe, quit making me miserable here already! I do not need another bruise. _The past two times Jen heard a ruckus, she lost concentration and bruised herself while training.

"That's it! You're TOAST!" came a screechy voice followed by "Release me at once Prime. That red hellion needs to be taught a lesson right now!"

Having enough of the ruckus, Jen stormed out of her training room in search of the origin. She found Optimus Prime, Megatron, Starscream, and Sideswipe in the kitchen. Every other bot and con were eating their lunch.

Optimus was holding Megatron back from trying to offline Sideswipe who was currently being chased by Starscream and his null rays. Both cons were covered in egg yolk.

Jen walked up to side of the table and waited. After a few moments, the four transformers noticed her presence and looked up at her. Sideswipe had a guilty look on his faceplates.

Looking down at the red and blue bot, "Optimus, I will take it from here," he nodded and left to join Ironhide for lunch. Jen lowered her hands down to the other threes' level, "the rest of you, come with me." Her voice was dark enough to make Megatron shiver. They climbed into her hands, awaiting her harsh words. But they never came. The caretaker brought Starscream and Megatron to the sink to rinse the egg yolk off.

When they were finished washing, Jen brought them to the room where she stored her old toys and collections. After setting the two cons and bot down on the counter, she focused on pulling a box out.

Sideswipe, seeing this as his chance to escape, quietly snuck over to the air vent nearby. Just as he reached it, a hand wrapped itself around him, preventing his getaway. "Don't try it Sideswipe."

"What's in this thing?" Jen turned to see Megatron staring at the box. Smirking, she brought the red twin back and opened the box. "Your punishments." And out came a frilly Barbie dress.

"WHAT?! NO WAY!" Starscream shrieked. "I am not putting that thing on," Sideswipe complained. "Less talking, more RUNNING!" Megatron screamed, seeing Jen's hand come down towards them.

"So what do you suppose Jen is doing to them now?" Ratchet asked, Sunstreaker merely shrugged. Suddenly his optics flew open and fell down laughing. "What's so funny?" Cliffjumper demanded. Sunstreaker pointed towards the doorway, still laughing hard. Everyone looked and started laughing as well. Megatron was wearing a neon pink dress, Starscream was wearing a yellow gown, Sideswipe was wearing a blue and green bikini.

"This is what happens when you disturb me." Jen announced. Everyone stopped laughing at that comment.


	11. Hide And Go Run

"MOVE IT!" Bumblebee and Cliffjumper jumped out of the way as Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage, Buzzsaw and Lazerbeak came running (or flying) down the hallway in a frenzied pace. The two minibots just stared at the cassettes in confusion before feeling the floor shake like mad.

Cliffjumper and Bumblebee looked in time to see Jen sprinting in the same direction of the cassette cons looking very pissed off. "GET BACK HERE! YOU NEED TO TAKE YOUR BATH RIGHT NOW!" The minibots just kept staring while a sweat drops from their helms.

"Why does she have to be so fast?" Rumble muttered in annoyance. To save themselves from an embarrassing time in the tub again, the cassettes ran off and hid inside the ventilation system.

"Will you quiet down already?" Ravage hissed at his brother, "Keep talking and she'll find us." Lazerbeak finished the cat's retort.

"Too late for that." The cons froze in terror at the voice. They slowly looked around to see where the voice came from. Nothing. "Up." The cons looked in that direction and nearly glitched. Jen was hanging upside down from a large pipe connecting to the ventilation system. She reached down ans made a grab for the wayward cassettes.

Several screams were heard all over the house, causing the bots and cons to look around in confusion until Soundwave spoke up, "Source of screams: from my cassettes. Reason why: they refuse to take a bath."


End file.
